


Instrument

by inkfiction



Series: 30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [3]
Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: 30 Kisses Challenge, Archiving previous works, Drabble, F/F, List Delta - Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: The one in which Olivia plans to be very naughty.
Relationships: Olivia Dunham/Alternate Olivia Dunham
Series: 30 Kisses: List Delta - Music (Fringe - O2) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688926
Kudos: 6





	Instrument

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on Jun 23, 2012. Minor edits.
> 
> These things happen when Olivia lets her naughty side come to the front

It was not a rod, per se, the  _ thing. _ It might even have been classified as oblong instead of phallic. Its consistency seemed more organic than metallic, even though it sported a metallic sheen.

“What’s this?” Liv asked with interest as Olivia placed it on the table between them.

“This,” said Olivia, “is a trans-universe molecular resonance oscillator.”

“Olivia, I don’t speak Walter very fluently.”

“It’s an oscillator!” Olivia repeated, like that explained it all.

Liv raised her eyebrows, nonplussed. “So it — oscillates?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Olivia nodded. “It’s special, though,” she went on with a gleam in her eyes.

“Liv looked at her, waiting for an answer. “Well — are you gonna tell me or are you gonna stand there looking like the cat who got into the jar of cream?”

“That’s another way of putting it.”

“Olivia,” Liv had never been one for patience.

Olivia raised her hands in defeat to stave off an attack. “Okay. Quoting Walter — if used in one universe on an object causing it to vibrate under its resonant properties, it makes the counterpart of that object in the other universe vibrate as well. Or person.” She added nonchalantly.

Liv looked unsure for a moment and then her eyes widened. “You don’t mean…?”

Olivia’s smile was very broad and not a little wicked as she nodded. “Yup.”

“And he gave it to you? Just like that?”

“Well… I might’ve borrowed it a little stealthily. I’ll put it back, though.”

“Agent Dunham! You have been very naughty!”

“Wait till you get my …ah, messages… later tonight. I plan to be naughtier, still.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bahahaha. I adore a naughty Olivia, I might write more. Thoughts?


End file.
